mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship Express/Gallery
Season one Over a Barrel Pony Powered Train S1E21.png|A horse-drawn predecessor of the Express. Train at night S01E21.png Ponies chatting S01E21.png Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png The Last Roundup Train Station S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png Canterlot train station S2E14.png Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Speeding train approaching S2E14.png Speeding train S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png It's About Time Train S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png Train wall laid down S2E24.png Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png Pinkie Pie at the end of the train S2E24.png Pinkie Pie in front of door S2E24.png Pony loading coal into furnace S2E24.png Pinkie Pie keeping a close eye on MMMM 2 S2E24.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Mulia on the train S2E24.png The Friendship Express about to enter a tunnel S2E24.png Twilight And Pinkie bubbles S2E24.png Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on train S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Train going through tunnels S2E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png The Friendship Express heading north S3E01.png Train pulls into the arctic north station S3E01.png Spike and the others S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Ponies on train for Ponyville 2 S3E2.png Train headed for Ponyville S3E2.png One Bad Apple Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehattan' S3E4.png Train from Manehattan S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Bab's first appearance S3E4.png Just for Sidekicks Spike 'totally what I was talking about' S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Just about to leave S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow race to the station S3E12.png Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png The Crystal Empire-bound Friendship Express S3E12.png Great Job S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Steamer in Friendship Express window S4E01.png Everypony waving to Twilight S4E01.png Train heading to Ponyville S4E01.png Flight to the Finish Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Rainbow smiling S4E05.png Rainbow '...and a team never leaves a friend behind!' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Train moving towards Manehattan S4E08.png Rainbow Falls Train moving S4E10.png Rarity 'Can't wait to see what' S4E10.png Train moving with rainbow-colored waterfalls in the background S4E10.png Train arriving at Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Conductor looking at the time S4E11.png Fluttershy waving at her friends S4E11.png Pinkie Pie running towards the train S4E11.png Simple Ways Train arrives S4E13.png Trenderhoof smiling S4E13.png Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Maud Pie The Friendship Express S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The Friendship Express S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Trade Ya! Mane 6 getting off the train S4E22.png Equestria Games The Friendship Express S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png The train pulls into the station S4E24.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Friendship Express speeding down the tracks S5E1.png Friendship Express about to enter the tunnel S5E1.png Friendship Express exits the tunnel S5E01.png Friendship Express reaches the end of the line S5E1.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone The Friendship Express traveling S5E8.png Pinkie asks Rainbow what she's reading S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow out of the train S5E8.png Party Pooped The Friendship Express S5E11.png All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png Pinkie curses the sheeps S5E11.png Pinkie slides past the train station at Dodge Junction S5E11.png Canterlot Boutique Friendship Express arrives at Canterlot S5E14.png Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Made in Manehattan Bird's eye view of Manehattan S5E16.png Hearthbreakers Friendship Express speeds down the tracks S5E20.png All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png AJ and Pinkie laugh themselves out of their seats S5E20.png Friendship Express pulls into rock farm train station S5E20.png AJ and Big Mac on the Ponyville train S5E20.png Applejack "I got so caught up" S5E20.png Applejack "only Pinkie Pie could hide a present" S5E20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rift showing the Friendship Express speeding down a hill EG3.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Friendship Express chugs toward Crystal Empire S6E1.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png Starlight walking to the train S6E2.png The Friendship Express with the Crystal Castle in the background S6E2.png The Gift of the Maud Pie The Friendship Express traveling to Manehattan S6E3.png Spice Up Your Life Friendship Express heading for Canterlot S6E12.png The Times They Are A Changeling Friendship Express heading for Crystal Empire S6E16.png Twilight, Starlight, and Spike in an empty train car S6E16.png Dungeons & Discords Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E17.png Applejack waves goodbye to Spike and Big Mac S6E17.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight waving goodbye S6E17.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S6E17.png Buckball Season Friendship Express smokestack expelling smoke S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Friendship Express's luggage car S6E18.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E22.png Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie go their separate ways S6E22.png Season seven All Bottled Up Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Twilight "the last time we all got to hang out" S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Twilight on the train S7E2.png Starlight, Trixie, and Spike leave the train station S7E2.png Rock Solid Friendship The Friendship Express S7E4.png Friendship Express arrives at Ghastly Gorge station S7E4.png Pinkie Pie arrives at the Ghastly Gorge S7E4.png Uncommon Bond Friendship Express pulls into the station S7E24.png Friendship Express's empty train car S7E24.png Friendship Express pulling into the station S7E24.png Miscellaneous My Little Pony theme song MLP opening train version 2.png CMC intro.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png CMC in MLP theme version 3.png Merchandise Pinkie Pie's Friendship Express Train set.jpg Pinkie Pie's Friendship Express Train set packaging.jpg Friendship Express Train Around Town Playset.jpg Friendship Express Train Around Town Playset packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Friendship Express Train playset.jpg Explore Equestria Friendship Express Train photo.jpg Friendship Express DVD cover 1.jpg Friendship Express DVD back cover.png Season 2 DVD cover.jpg Friends Across Equestria DVD cover.png Friends Across Equestria DVD Sideview.png Season 2 cast poster.jpg IDW comics Comic issue 3 cover B.jpg Comic issue 30 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 5.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2015 page 1.jpg Printables Hubworld.com Cheerilee and Big Mac coloring page.png Hubworld.com Friendship Express Train Maze printable.png Hubworld.com March printable luggage tags.png Hubworld.com Friendship Express Train coloring page.png Promotional Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png Category:Item galleries